


Prompt

by trashykawaa



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Crossover, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashykawaa/pseuds/trashykawaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone left the prompt "Have you read/watched tokyo ghoul? Cause it'd be really cool if you did a crossover" in the Haikyuu-scenario blog I'm admin for on Tumblr and basically I ended up writing a lot more than a paragraph so I figured I'd post the drabbles on here for people to read because it was too long to post on the blog. So I hope they're semi decent at least, I had fun writing them, it was a challenge though (which I guess is what a prompt is) either way enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sawamura Daichi

Daichi – Isn’t necessarily a faction leader, he just happened across unoccupied hunting grounds, ghouls that do come into his area are welcome to join, if not they’re recommended to pass through peacefully. His Kagune would be Koukaku, suited mainly for defense, he isn’t weak and he chooses his battles according to his skills, and he is fiercely protective of those who also inhabit his hunting grounds within the 20th ward and is one of the owners of ‘The Crows Nest’ a café made with the intention to be refuge for ghouls. 

Daichi had been lucky, he had just happened to come across an uninhabited area and made it his own. If other ghouls wanted to hunt here, that was fine, as long as they didn’t hunt each other, he didn’t have time for that sort of thing. He had no issue taking other ghouls under his wing either, be they stronger or weaker than him, if they needed somewhere to go he would offer it as long as they didn’t cause any trouble for the others there.  
Daichi stood drying some coffee cups (he’d worked hard and opened a coffee shop called ‘The Crows Nest’, hoping it could serve as a sort of refuge for those who needed it. All were welcome provided they didn’t cause issue and that was how Daichi liked to live his life these days.)  
Talking to another ghoul who frequented the area about issues regarding CCG and other ward’s, just because he didn’t like to cause trouble didn’t mean that he didn’t like to know what was going on so he could avoid it. For the most part the 20th ward has been fairly docile and he’d like to keep it that way.


	2. Sugawara Koushi

Sugawara – Sugawara’s Kagune would be that of a Bikaku, making him that of a balanced all rounder type having no notable strengths or weaknesses (however would have some issue fighting an Ukaku user if they were a high class ghoul) Sugawara has a fairly placid view on humans and ghouls alike, which has caused him issue in the past. He is one of the owners of ‘The Crow’s Nest’ a café set up in the 20th ward as refuge for ghouls.

Sugawara had struggled in his earlier years as a ghoul, trying to find a place where he wouldn’t be targeted for not wanting to hunt humans and so he was thankful when he had met Daichi. Or though Daichi hadn’t always been the way that is now, when they had first met, Daichi hunted for them, they never discussed it, that’s simply the way things went and Sugawara couldn’t exactly blame Daichi because hunting was supposed to be natural to ghouls (or though sometimes Sugawara noticed he seemed to take pleasure in it rather than it being a necessity.) It took Daichi a while to understand Sugawara’s view, like Daichi he had lost loved ones at the hands of humans (at the time Sugawara had been mad, had hunted sometimes for pleasure) however Sugawara had also lost loved ones at the hands of other ghouls and it was this that began to change his opinion things. There were good humans and bad humans just as there could be good ghouls and bad ghouls both having discrepancies with the other. It was a few years later when Sugawara had been attacked by another ghoul, that Daichi had begun to see things from his point of view (not that he would have minded if Daichi never ended up understanding, to him Daichi was Daichi) and a few years more before they decided to open ‘The Crows Nest.’


	3. Kageyama Tobio

Kageyama – Would be a high ranked ghoul who had become very territorial after events with Oikawa. His Kagune would be Ukaku, using high speed long and short ranged attacks often finishing battles very quickly and strategically. He has become increasingly interested in a short, ginger human (He’s not sure anymore, he swore he was the first time they met) whom he has bumped into a few times, much to his chagrin. 

Kageyama couldn’t believe it, he had sought Oikawa ought to hopefully join his faction, to show him how to fight better, so he couldn’t understand why now, he stood facing Oikawa, Kagune activated defending himself from Oikawa’s chaotic attacks, they had been going at it for a while and Oikawa only seemed to get more chaotic as the fight continued, he feared he might be cannibalized.   
“Kageyamaaaaa!” the brunette yelled, Kageyama hastily ducked the metallic drill shaped Koukaku headed his way. Oikawa let out another yell, spinning around and sending another drill in his direction, Kageyama dodged again, barely, trying to calculate the situation, if the fight continued to stretch on he’d be done for. Oikawa was reckless and chaotic, but there was something off about him and Kageyama couldn’t place it. Shaking his head to compose himself Kageyama backed up as Oikawa this time attempted to slash him with a sturdy blade. Shooting out his Ukaku, Oikawa easily defended, Kageyama dodged another attack and chose to wait for another of Oikawa’s drill attacks, taking the opportunity Kageyama jumped up throwing his Ukaku once more and managing to land a series of punches to Oikawa pushing him back, Oikawa shielded himself from the barrage of shards Kageyama had fired and threw another drill attack back. Kageyama needed to end this quickly, waiting once more he opted to shoot low forcing Oikawa to shield there, quickly juming up and over kicking him in the back and firing once more, Oikawa stumbled forward coughing blood.   
“Why are you doing this?” Kageyama asked, Oikawa merely laughed, turning around to face the other, spitting out blood in his direction.   
“Like you would even understand.” He muttered, “You can’t just expect to take over!” he shouted, Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprise, ‘he never wanted to’ his thoughts were cut off when Oikawa let out a strained laugh.  
“Fine. Take it. “ he spat gesturing around him “If you want these hunting grounds so badly Tobio chan.” Kageyama cringed at the name “If we cross paths again you won’t be so lucky. I promise you.” The younger boy almost stepped back at the intimidating aura Oikawa was giving off. Quickly composing himself   
“Hn.” He muttered in acknowledgment. Oikawa let out a yell   
“Don’t act so cool!” he shouted throwing another attack at Kageyama who easily dodged, he laughed again spitting more blood from his mouth and Kageyama could do nothing but watch him walk away.


	4. Hinata Shouyou

Hinata – Would be a newly transformed ghoul, making him a one eyed ghoul, also making him an experiment of Dr. Kanou’s. As such his Kagune would be that of a Rinkaku, giving him brute strength and powerful regenerative abilities and strong against slow Koukaku and weak against Bikaku. Due to his daily life as a human before his transformation, Hinata would have maintained his above average stamina when fighting. Trying to hold onto his humanity somewhat Hinata continues to go to university and tries to live his life as it was, though after meeting a black haired Ukaku user this is slowly changing (and Hinata isn’t sure if he is okay with this or not.) 

Heading back from university at night, Hinata didn’t realise he’d walked into the new hunting grounds of a ghoul, dawdling on his way home, he hesitated the moment he heard someone following him, quickening his pace ‘please don’t be a murder or a ghoul’ he thought panic rising further when he heard a deep, throaty laugh from behind him, breaking out into a run trying to escape from his pursuer. Head forward, eyes closed, heart thumping against his chest, Hinata wasn’t watching where he was going simply focusing on trying to escape. The sound of tires screeching could be heard, followed by a heavy thump. Hinata let out a pained scream as slid across the asphalt.  
‘Che too many people around and far too dirty for my liking now.’ The black haired ghoul scoffed, staying out of sight.  
His life had been spared, but at the cost of becoming a human-ghoul hybrid. Waking up in the hospital Dr. Kanou had explained the situation; an oddly satisfied smirk on his face, Hinata had thrown up after hearing his words.  
He couldn’t live at his family home anymore, afraid of what he might do to his mother or Natsu, deciding moving into the university housing by himself would be the best option.  
Locking the door to his apartment, he shuffled outside, hair askew and eyelids heavy, he’d still absolutely refused to eat any humans and anything else he tried to eat he’d instantly thrown up.  
“Sorry.” Hinata muttered bumping into someone in the hallway, the black haired man looked at him, partially in shock. ‘No way it could be the kid from that night.’ He thought scrunching up his nose and glaring at the ginger ‘why can’t I place this smell, it’s different from before.’ He thought confused.  
“Whatever.” He replied as the ginger continued walking, he’d have to keep an eye on him.


	5. Nshinoya Yuu

Nishinoya – Nishinoya is an S ranked Bikaku user, a ghoul who heavily believes in fighting against the CCG, because of this he belongs to the 11’th ward. He likes to think of himself as a ‘Guardian of ghouls’ and is heavily conflicted when he is forced into physical confrontation with other ghouls. 

Nishinoya couldn’t understand why more ghouls weren’t trying to fight against the CCG, didn’t they see what they were doing? Murder and control, it was disgusting in his opinion. He would do anything to protect his fellow ghouls, especially those weaker who were often targeted (sometimes he found himself in a clash or two with another ghoul and this usually conflicted him greatly.) Tonight he was fleeing from CCG who had began apprehending him (he wasn’t so cocky as to try and take on that many by himself) he had run into another ghoul (unluckily for him on their hunting grounds and there were not having any explanations, he had gotten out of there fast.)   
Relief washing over him as he was finally, almost nearing safety, he did not anticipate another ghoul, hunched over, already feeding, he froze, and he did not want another confrontation tonight. Said ghoul looked up, turning around having heard Nishinoya approach. Nishinoya relaxed when he realised this ghoul seemed afraid, he wasn’t going to do anything. Smirking Nishinoya approached the long haired ghoul.   
“Yo” he greeted with a wave, the other ghoul merely stood ‘wow, he’s tall, at least double my size, great.’ He thought sarcastically “Are you mute or what?” he asked   
“N-no” he replied   
“I haven’t uh, imposed have I?” he asked gesturing to the area, the other ghoul merely shook his head. “For someone so tall you’re really not intimidating at all.” Nishinoya sighed stuffing is hands in his pockets. The tall ghoul looked almost scared of him he noted, Nishinoya almost beamed at this thought, many people underestimated him because of his height.   
“Look, I wouldn’t stick around too long, CCG have been hanging around” the tall ghoul smiled   
“Why’re you helping me?” he asked, Nishinoya blinked   
“We’re both ghouls, we gotta stick together.” He stated as if it were the most obvious thing.   
“I know a few who would disagree with that statement.” He muttered, Nishinoya gave a dark look, the other ghoul slinked back slightly.   
“Those ghouls, they…” he trailed off “they don’t know anything.”   
“and what about ghouls who don’t hunt?” he asked wryly, Nishinoya glanced past the taller ghoul eyeing the body on the ground, noticing the odd angle it was at, he assumed they hadn’t died because of the ghoul in front of him. Nishinoya shrugged   
“If that’s how they want to feed, fine, as long as they don’t attack their own kind I don’t have any problem with them.” The other seemed relieved  
“If you’re still looking to get away, I know a place.” He offered, Nishinoya raised an eyebrow “T-there’s this place in the 20th ward, CCG seem to leave alone.” The smaller smirked   
“The café yeah?” he asked, the taller only nodded “I’ve heard about it, Maybe I’ll see you around.”   
“I’m Asahi.” The taller finally introduced   
“I’m Nishinoya but you can call me the Ghoul Guardian.” He smiled   
“That’s kind of a lame nick name.” he mumbled,   
“I heard that!” he shouted, the sound of cars and shouting could be heard behind them, Nishinoya cursed, he could have sworn he had gotten away.   
“Maybe I’ll see you there now?” Asahi offered, Nishinoya looked confused, was he not even going to attempt to fight? With both of them there surely they could… his thoughts trailed off looking at the taller ghoul, fidgeting uncomfortably.   
“Che.” He scoffed “Lead the way.” He replied, for someone who looked so tall and intimidating he certainly wasn’t, but he wasn’t about to leave another ghoul for dead, that’d make him no better than those from the 14th ward.


	6. Asahi Azumane

Asahi – Asahi’s Kagune would be a Koukaku, however he is a ghoul who chooses not to hunt and instead eat suicide victims or accident victims. He is someone who is dependent on the 20th ward and prefers to fall under the radar. However recently after meeting another ghoul from the 11th ward this is becoming progressively harder.

Asahi usually tried to stay under the radar, recently though he found himself being caught up in more CCG affair than he’d like. Sipping on his coffee and resting his elbow on the bench he sighed.   
“Get your elbow off the bench, I just wiped that.”   
“Ah sorry Daichi.” Asahi replied.   
“What’s your problem anyway? You’ve been more energetic than usual.”   
“It seems I got caught up in a few things.” He replied, Daichi eyed him  
“You’re not bringing any trouble in here are you?” he accused, Asahi panicked slightly   
“N-no!” he defended, Daichi continued to stare for another minute before dropping his gaze and beginning to wipe some coffee cups down.   
“What sort of things?” he asked, Asahi sighed   
“I met another ghoul a few weeks ago.” He paused, Daichi looked at him waiting to continue, “He’s part of the 11th ward and he’s rather well…” Asahi trailed off  
“Extreme.” Daichi offered, Asahi nodded  
“N-not that that’s a bad thing!” he immediately defended “I just”  
“You’re just not used to someone else so forward and intimidating.” Daichi scoffed, Asahi muttered something into his coffee cup. “Wanna repeat that?” Daichi warned him, Asahi shook his head.   
“If I were you, I’d use it to your advantage.” Asahi looked at him confused, Daichi sighed “stay as under the radar as you want but at least you’d be able to find out from him CCG movements and what other factions are up to, he’d seem like the type to get caught up in all that.”   
“He calls himself the Ghoul Guardian.” Daichi couldn’t help but laugh   
“What a lame nickname.”   
“He’s strong though.” Asahi added, Daichi “hmmed”   
“Just don’t get into too much trouble…” Asahi nodded in acknowledgment. 

He doubted he could promise that, as much as he disliked fighting, he had to admit he admired what Nishinoya stood for, he wasn’t exactly weak, he’d just lost his confidence and drive, almost eaten by one of your own kind will do that that though. He sighed, leaving money on the counter and left the café.


	7. Tanaka Ryuunosuke

Tanaka – Would be a human, he’d be studying to be something like a chef and would be the type who could easily hang around ghouls as he had been friends with Ennoshita for a few years. Tanaka was more observant than he let on and had worked out fairly quickly that his friend was a ghoul. He didn’t have anything particularly against ghouls per say, his older sister Saeko had often discussed them with him, she had her own curiosity about them (sometimes he worried for her) but he chose to keep a cautious optimism about them. 

Noticing his friend enter the café (some place called the crows nest, Ennoshita had recommended it.) Tanaka couldn’t help but worry, Ennoshita looked pale (more so than usual) and he’d been rather sluggish recently Tanaka had noticed.  
“Yo” the brunette greeted  
“Hey man, long time no see” he replied,  
“you saw me not even three days ago.” Ennoshita replied bluntly, Tanaka pouted,  
“It’s just an expression man, chill out.” Ennoshita simply rolled his eyes.  
“Hello, can I take your order?” a waiter had asked, he seemed fairly nice, light hair, mole under his eye and a fairly welcoming smile.  
“Two black coffee’s thanks” Tanaka ordered for them. He usually made a point to not eat so much when out with Ennoshita, not wanting to draw attention. The waiter smiled and walked off.  
“You didn’t have to do that here, if you’re hungry eat, I’ve told you this before idiot.” Ennoshita scolded  
“Eh, it doesn’t bother me, besides Saeko made a heap of curry rice this morning so I’m pretty full to be honest.” He explained,  
“Whatever you say, your loss, the food is actually pretty good here.” He smirked  
“You’re an ass you know.” Tanaka laughed. “Hey speaking of food.” He continued quieter this time. “Have you umm you know…” he trailed off “umm eaten recently?” he finished, Ennoshita raised an eyebrow at his friend “It’s just you look a bit sick is all.” He explained. Ennoshita sighed, leaning back in his chair and stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
“Well it’s not like anyone has exactly dropped dead recently.” He answered “Well not anywhere I can go to eat anyway.” He shrugged; Tanaka made an “ahh” sound in understanding. 

He had confronted Ennoshita only a few days after he had suspicions that he might be a ghoul, he didn’t overly mind, Ennoshita was still Ennoshita he just wanted to know if he should have concerns for his safety, Ennoshita had been surprised at how calm Tanaka was when he had asked him, usually his friend was too loud and energetic for most things. But Ennoshita didn’t hide when he was asked and explained that “no, I don’t like to hunt, I usually feed off of the already deceased.” Tanaka could appreciate the delicate way his friend had worded it, some ghoul’s preferred not to hunt and simply feed off of suicide or accident victims. “Alright man.” Tanaka replied with a shrug “I trust you.” And that had been that. 

“They should like, just open up the morgues or something to ghouls you know.” Tanaka suggested  
“Idiot.” Ennoshita replied, “Even ghouls have respect for the dead, think before you speak.” He scolded.  
“Ah, I didn’t even think!” he panicked  
“Obviously.” Ennoshita laughed  
“I guess I’ll pay for coffee this time then.” Tanaka offered,  
“Who am I to try and argue with an idiot.” Ennoshita smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realise they're short (and really probably not the best but ehh) anyway, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Oikawa and Iwaizumi to come in the next chapters.


End file.
